


You're Welcome

by CrzyFun



Series: Pidge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moana (2016) Fusion, Gen, Inspired by Moana (2016), demigod lance, disney princess pidge, god shiro, he's heihei, hummingbird rover, pidge is going to kill a demigod, poor rover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: Princess Pidge and Hunk crash on an island (no thanks to the sky) and meet Lance (Okay, maybe a little thanks). Pidge is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshuarc2rox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuarc2rox/gifts).



Hunk yawned and sat up. He looked around, frowning when he didn’t recognize his whereabouts.

Rover flew up to him and started chirping.

“Rover?” Hunk’s eyes widened.

_ A storm, losing control, crashing. _

“Pidge!” Hunk tried to stand, and fell off their ship.

Pidge groaned when Hunk landed on her and shoved at him.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” the boy asked, scrambling off her and helping her up.

“Fine,” Pidge growled, brushing sand off herself. She checked that the heart was still tucked into the locket on her wrist before climbing up on a rock. “Umm… What?” she yelled at the sky. “I said help us! And wrecking our ship? Not helping!”

A raincloud swirled into existence above her, rinsing off the sand she had missed.

“Why you-”

“Pidge, please don’t argue with the sky,” Hunk sighed as he looked over the ship.

The girl turned on him, then her eyes widened as she saw the designs behind Hunk. Bows formed from tally marks scattered about the rocks. “Lance?” she asked, glancing up.

Clouds swirled together into a checkmark.

She looked back down, then gasped as she saw a shadow approaching. “Lance!” She grabbed Hunk’s arm and Rover and ducked behind the ship.

“Wha-”

“Sh!” Pidge hissed, pointing towards the approaching shadow.

“Oh. Okay, so what do we do now? Just walk up and ask him?”

“No asking,” Pidge said. “He’s coming with us, whether he wants to or not.”

“Oh great, so we just walk up and,  _ Lance, demigod of the snow and sea, this is Princess Katie of Altea. You will board her ship, sail across the sky, and restore the Heart of Allura. _ ”

“Exactly,” Pidge said, turning to him.

“I was being sarcastic!”

“Sh!” Pidge peeked back out, and frowned when she didn’t see the shadow. “Where’d he-”

“A ship!”

The two jumped as the ship was lifted right off the ground.

“The gods have given me a-” Lance cut off as he saw the two and Hunk and Pidge jumped out of the way as he nearly dropped the ship on them. He frowned, thinking he’d crushed them, and lifted the ship up.

Pidge came to his side and held out her katar. When he looked up at her, she said, “Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the snow and sea. I am Pidge-”

“Hero of Men.”

Pidge cut off, blinking in confusion. “Wh-what?”

“It's actually Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the snow and sea, hero of men. I interrupted, from the top, hero of men. Go.”

Pidge frowned. “I am Pi-”

“Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. You know, I'm a hero to all. You're doing great.” Lance winked at her and did a finger gun.

Pidge stared up at the demigod incredibly. “What? No, I’m here to-”

“Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I always have time for my fans,” Lance chuckled.

Pidge glanced at Hunk, who shrugged. “Hey!” she exclaimed when Lance yanked the katar out her hand and snatched Rover out of the air.

“When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting,” he said as he used the hummingbird to carve a message into the wooden handle. “I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero.” He held out the katar, showing the heart and bow he’d carved.

Pidge stared at the blade blankly then kicked his shin. She grabbed Lance’s ear and yanked his head down to hers. “You are  _ not _ my hero! And I'm not here so you can sign my dagger. I'm here because you stole the Heart of Allura and you will board my ship, sail across the sky, and put it back!”

Lance sent her an unimpressed look and stood up, dragging Pidge along for the ride. “Um, yeah, it almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is  _ impossible _ because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself. Not to mention, well, look at me.” He winked again. “Yeah, so what I believe you were trying to say is thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“You're welcome.”

Pidge stared up at the demigod.

Hunk, sensing what was coming, grabbed the girl just as she jumped for Lance’s neck.

Lance raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Okay, okay. I see what's happening, yeah. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable! Well it's nice to see that humans never change,” Lance chuckled turning away from the two and heading towards the rocks. “Yes it's really me, It's Lance! Breathe it in. I know it's a lot -- the hair, the bod -- when you're staring at a demigod. Just let it sink in then follow me.”

“I can’t believe anyone could be so obnoxious,” Pidge hissed.

“Come on, he’s been here for who knows how long all by himself. He’s probably just not used to people. Besides, we need him.”

Pidge huffed and crossed her arms, but calmed down. “Let’s just get this over with,” she muttered, following the demigod.

Lance led the two to a cave. “Ladies first,” he said, bowing and gesturing towards the opening.

Pidge stomped on his barefoot and went inside the cave, followed by Hunk.

“Woah,” the boy gasped, looking around the cave, which was lit up by a hole in the ceiling. It glittered with pearls, stones, and pieces of shells in all colors of the rainbow.

“Woah is right,” Pidge snorted, staring at the admittedly well-crafted, but huge statue of Lance.

“Glad you like it,” Lance called from the entrance. The two turned just in time to see a rock roll in front of the entrance. “Thanks for the ship by the way!” Lance called just before the rock slid into place.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is request based. If there are any more scenes you guys want, just let me know!


End file.
